The Time Has Come
by Golden Foxfyre
Summary: The years have passed, and now danger is coming to claim a life and ruin another...
1. Revelation of Anger

The Time Has Come  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (This is for the entire story!!!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A blur of red and silvery-white slid to a halt in front of Hikari. "Okasan, look what I did!" the boy, previously a blur, cried. He held up an unrolled scroll for his mother's inspection.  
  
Hikari set down her brush and turned to her three-year-old son. On the scroll he'd carefully written the names of his parents and older half brother. There were some embellishments on the kanji, showing that the names were of people of a higher caste. "That's very good, Inuyasha. All your practice has paid off."   
  
Inuyasha set the scroll next to the window to finish drying. A mischievous glint came to his eyes when he noticed his mother had returned to her painting. He pounced rather suddenly. They went down in a flurry of red, green and gold. Purple eyes opened to gaze into a golden pair.  
  
"Aren't you energetic today?" she mused, rubbing one of his ears. The pup leaned into it, not even realizing that it was his instincts that caused him to enjoy it.  
  
Someone cleared their throat while standing in the doorway. "What have I told you about pouncing on your mother, pup?" Inutaisho queried.  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head up to meet his father's gaze. "That it's your job." he innocently stated.   
  
A faint blush instantly graced his face. "Inuyasha..." he growled in warning. The pup yelped and raced off, wanting to avoid his father's wrath. From her place on the floor, Hikari chuckled. The sound caught her mate's attention. "What's so funny, Koi?" His growl changed pitch, causing her breath to catch.  
  
"Our son made you blush." she declared, staring at him. The way the sunlight danced across him was mesmerizing her. A glint came to his golden eyes, one that couldn't be mistaken for light reflecting from the sun.  
  
"You know that I could make you blush worse." He pulled her to her feet, lust swimming in his eyes. The taiyoukai drew her closer.  
  
Hikari freed her arm from his loose grasp. Her gaze turned to the window, and what lay beyond. Lately, her dreams had taken the tone of warning; a tone she couldn't ignore. "There's a shadow on the horizon."  
  
Inutaisho approached her again, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "We are together, Hikari. No evil can separate us." The taiyoukai nuzzled her neck in a canine fashion, taking in her scent. No one else could calm him the way Hikari could. Even though she was very dangerous to youkai, hers was a pure soul that would never shed blood unless there was no other choice.  
  
'I wish I could be as sure as he is. There's something I can't explain threatening us; all life in this region.' She leaned into his embrace. "Weren't you expecting someone?"   
  
"He canceled at the last minute. I believe it has something to do with his family." Golden eyes followed her gaze into the lush garden. Their son was sneaking up on his older half brother.  
  
Inuyasha bit back a giggle, knowing that could give away his position. Tall plants bent under the force of gravity, effectively hiding the pup. His dog-like ears twitched, catching the mutters coming from his brother. He settled back, making sure that the plants barely rustled, then leapt. Forcefully the pup tackled his brother, with a playful growl. They tumbled into the flowers, sending up a spray of petals.  
  
Startled, Sesshomaru growled back, flipping his brother to the moss-covered ground. He started to get up when a weight attached itself to his tail. Another playful growl was coming from Inuyasha. The youkai tried to move away, then stumbled because of his brother's weight holding down his tail.   
  
Sesshomaru's growl changed pitch, becoming less annoyed and more playful. He should've known that his brother could see through the annoyed facade and be persistent enough to get him to play. With that, the young lord turned and pounced, wrestling his younger brother to the ground.  
  
Mischief sparkled in an older pair of golden eyes, then a soft growl came from Sesshomaru before he ran off. His brother was testing his senses again.   
  
'I'll find him.' Inuyasha sniffed the air, catching his brother's scent. Silently, he followed the young lord; covering the ground with a speed he'd only recently developed. After ten minutes, he found his brother near the edge of the wood. He tackled him again, causing them to tumble end over end in the tall meadow grass. "Gottcha!" he giggled.  
  
"You found me faster this time, pup." Affection faintly laced his tone. His talons gently scratched one of his brother's ears, causing him to lean into the caress. 'My brother's senses are equal to those of any youkai.'  
  
Both tensed, catching a scent the elder hadn't smelt in years, whereas the younger never knew it before. Sesshomaru stood, placing his brother behind him. Golden eyes narrowed on the elderly human lord and a faint growl commanded the pup to stay behind him. "What do you want, Lord Taru-maru?"  
  
The elderly lord glared. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as his dark eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Why protect that abomination? He is an insult to both of our families." Rage plainly showed on the old lord's tone; a rage that had gone unfulfilled for years, ever since his daughter had married into that family, few youkai ever dared to attack and the soldiers wouldn't attack youkai if they weren't provoked.  
  
A deep growl came from the youkai. "This Sesshomaru sees no insult. Do you have a death wish?"  
  
The sound of a blade being drawn was accompanied by sunlight flashing off the polished metal. "That hanyou," he spat, "doesn't deserve to live. Why protect an insult to the blood?"  
  
Suddenly, a rage filled growl came from the trees behind Sesshomaru. Inutaisho stepped into the clearing, flecks of red dancing in the gold of his eyes. His hands were tight with fury and his teeth were bared. "Inuyasha, come here."   
  
The pup raced to his father, then found himself lifted in a pair of powerful arms. His fear and trembling died away as his father's protective scent filled his nose. He knew he was safe from the human lord. His father would never let any harm come to him. 


	2. Warning

The Time Has Come  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rustling of plants caught the attention of the group. Hikari emerged from the shadows of the wood, then gasped. She never thought her father would sink so low as to threaten a defenseless child. Suddenly, she noticed the flecks of red dancing in the eyes of the youkai. They were dangerously close to loosing control of their tempers. Angry inu youkai were a terrifying sight. Why did her father insist on this course of action? According to her brother, he'd gotten steadily worse as the years progressed. Now he was loosing what little rationality he had left.   
  
Inutaisho caught her scent, which calmed him slightly. He turned and handed her their son. After making sure that the pup was safely in his mother's arms, his gaze returned to the elderly human lord. Anger danced in the taiyoukai's eyes, an anger that came from having his family threatened. "Why threaten an innocent life?" The growl was plainly heard in his voice; a sound of warning and command all in one.  
  
An enraged scowl came to Taru-maru's face. That was despicable. They were defending something that should have never been born. "He's a hanyou. Such do not deserve life." he hissed. He tried to move around them, only to find both youkai protecting what he thought of as an abomination. They stood like stone walls in front of his daughter and grandson, growling like a pair of dogs about to lay into another for trying to steal their bone.  
  
Hikari glared at him, violet eyes sparkling angrily. "How could you?! He's your grandson, for Kami's sake! What has gotten into you, Otousan?!"   
  
Taru-maru appeared rather startled. "Silence, bitch! You defend what was forced on an innocent soul. You must have been possessed!" 'I should've disowned her anyway. If the villagers hear of this, there will be no end of it. That abomination must die, and so must Hikari. She is no longer my daughter.'  
  
An aura of power surrounded her. "Inuyasha was not forced on me. Don't even think about calling him an abomination or unnatural. He's very important to the future of Japan. Without him, all life could become enslaved!"  
  
Inutaisho pulled Hikari to him, her power washing over him in soothing waves. The peace her scent brought to his enraged mind allowed him to catch a faint, but telling, odor from the lord. The scent of death. Golden eyes turned to the man. "I suggest that you leave now, before I relieve your weakening heart of its burden."  
  
As soon as his threat left his lips, a small group of samurai entered the clearing behind the man. The one in the lead released a long-suffering groan. Apparently, they chased Taru-maru before this event. Clearly they had to defuse situations like this before, and weren't happy about him causing another.  
  
The wind finally shifted, bringing the scents of the recent arrivals to the inu youkai. They relaxed invisibly, catching the scents of those who had come in peace, not war. The leader removed his helmet making him easily identifiable.  
  
Mamoru stepped forward, pulling the sword from his father's hands. He pushed the elderly man to the group, which instantly closed around him. The young lord handed the katana to another soldier, instructing him to keep it away from his lord father. Then, the young lord returned to the inu youkai guarding his sister. "Gomen nasai. Otousan has been acting out lately." Mamoru stated as he bowed.  
  
A silvery-white dog ear twisted to catch the voice. The scent of anger faded from his family, proving that they were calm, and that the danger most likely passed by. He relaxed his death grip on his mother, relieved that the one threatening him was surrounded by those ordered to stop him.  
  
"Lord Mamoru, you are forgiven." Inutaisho declared. "What your father does is his responsibility."  
  
"Mamoru," Hikari began as she came forward, "you haven't met your nephew yet." She set Inuyasha on the ground, facing her older brother. "Inuyasha, this is my brother Mamoru."   
  
The lord gazed at his nephew. The pup was staring at him with undisguised wonder. Brown eyes met golden. "It's nice to met you, Inuyasha."  
  
He cringed when his uncle began speaking, then calmed when he detected no malice in his scent. "Likewise, Mamoru-san."   
  
The young lord cast a brief glance to Inutaisho. He understood the customs of inu youkai, thus was asking permission to approach. The taiyoukai gave a slight nod; he saw no reason to deny his mate's brother a chance to know his nephew. Nothing cooled his temper like a mortal trying to understand the customs of his kind.  
  
He approached his nephew, moving slowly so as not to startle him. He froze when he noticed a mischievous glint in the pup's golden eyes.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly leapt through the air and into his uncle's arms, shocking him. Mamoru caught the pup on instinct alone then heard him giggle.  
  
"Inuyasha," Hikari scolded, "that wasn't very polite." She successfully restrained the giggle attempting to escape. Her brother's expression had been priceless! When her son wasn't around, she could laugh about it.  
  
"I still got him." Inuyasha declared.  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "You wouldn't be so happy if I didn't catch you. That would've been a hard landing." 'I should know, I did that to our father when I was only a couple of years older than he is now.'   
  
There was a soft swish of fabric as Inutaisho approached. "He has a point, pup." The taiyoukai gently removed his son from the human lord's arms. "Landing is the hard part of leaping." Golden eyes turned to a most welcome guest. "Did he hurt you?"   
  
"Iie, m'lord. I've been hit harder than that and emerged without so much as a bruise." His expression became serious. "There is something I must tell you, Lord Inutaisho. This would best be discussed in private."  
  
The demon lord set his son down. Something about the tone Mamoru used told him how severe the situation was. He was acting like all of Japan could be razed to the ground, and they couldn't do anything about it. "Come with me." Inutaisho commanded.  
  
Then, the human lord signaled his soldiers to stay where they were and to keep the old lord surrounded. They vanished into the shadows of the wood as they traveled to the house. Both were tense and quiet, not wanting to talk about anything out in the open. There was no telling if the forest had ears.   
  
Now was a time for caution, not recklessness. Danger was on the horizon, he could see that now. His mate was right. A great evil lurked, threatening to destroy everything that was good in the world. 


	3. Decision

The Time Has Come Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Both lords sat in a well-lit study, table between them as they gazed at eachother. A map had been spread on the table between them, one that was clearly marked with villages, mountain ranges and sources of water. The paper was creased and worn, showing how long it had been in use.  
  
"Lord Inutaisho, we have received reports from the northern areas of this land. Villagers have been seeing a dragon that is unknown to these parts; one that has been razing the fields to ashes. Recently, the miko of one of these villages tried to get rid of the beast, but was unable to. She had been fatally wounded. In the presence of the village elder and her heir, she told them that he is called Ryukotsuei." Mamoru pointed to the mountainous region near the village. "This is where he was last seen."  
  
Inutaisho suppressed a growl; only a small amount of the sound escaped. "If a miko couldn't purify that dragon, then he's a very powerful beast. But why tell me this? You know I can't interfere with human villages. Only if I'm asked for help can I appear." He stood and walked over to the window. His golden eyes roved over the gardens, taking in lush greenery.  
  
Sesshomaru was a grown demon now, fully trained to take over the lordship of the Western Lands. What he now had to do was train his second born. But with this threat looming, what could be done?  
  
"I thought that you should know about this, Lord Inutaisho. Forewarned is forearmed." Mamoru declared as he folded the map and placed it in the pouch it had come from. He joined the demon lord at the window. Such peaceful scenes were hard to come by when one's village was more like an outpost than a home.  
  
Inutaisho nodded. "You have much to do, Lord Mamoru. If this beast ever comes to your village, it would be best to have an evacuation plan." He clasped the man's shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie. With a polite bow, the human lord took his leave. The group of samurai marched off, metal clanking together and sparkling in the sun.  
  
After watching them leave, Inutaisho turned to find his son. He followed the scent trail, which lead him to a tree. His son was sitting on a high branch. "There you are. Come down, Inuyasha."  
  
The silver-white haired pup landed in front of his father. "Nani, Otousan?" Young golden eyes gazed up at him happily.  
  
The lord knelt in front of his son. "It's time to start your training. Come with me." He stood, taking his son by the hand and leading him to a secluded area. "Inuyasha, it's very important that you know how to defend yourself. Because of your heritage, youkai and mortal alike will try to kill you. My son, you'll have to be dangerous in your own right to keep your life." 'He has to know the truth. There won't always be someone around to protect him.'  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened and his eyes grew wide. He'd never known a day of hardship; yet his father was telling him that his life was in danger. "What do I do, Tousan?"  
  
Relief flowed over Inutaisho. His pup had already taken the first step. He had accepted the danger instead of running from it. "Let's see how agile you are. Speed is an important part of the battle." He started throwing slow punches at his son.  
  
The pup dodged every one of them, letting instinct and intuition guide his motion. As they progressed, the speed quickened until Inuyasha was dodging as fast as he could. They continued for half an hour, when the pup was panting for breath. "I don't think I'll ever be that fast."  
  
Golden eyes observed as Inuyasha caught his breath in a matter of minutes. "Speed comes with training, Inuyasha. You have plenty of speed for a pup your age. Just keep at it. Now, you have to figure out how to use your claws."  
  
Inuyasha shifted his gaze to his claws. They were the best and most common weapon of the inu youkai as they took the least training to use. He curled his hand, nearly into a fist.  
  
"Not like that. You'll snap off them off that way." Inutaisho curled his fingers into the correct position. "Look at my hand." The pup obediently gazed at his father's hand then attempted to mimic the position. "Good, hold it like that." The lord demonstrated the basic slash to his son.  
  
Golden eyes observed his every move. The pup altered the position of his claws slightly then slashed the post. He winced when they caught at an odd angle. Inuyasha banished the stiffness from his hands and tried again. This time there was no pain and the post was deeply scored. After a few more times, he started to get the hang of it and his instinct brought his body into the motion. Suddenly, the pup stumbled and fell. He rolled a few times, gathering leaves on his clothes then leapt back to his feet with a growl.  
  
'Amazing. He's improving far more quickly than Sesshomaru did when it comes to their claws. That's most likely because Sesshomaru has venom in his claws and even a glancing blow could be deadly. Inuyasha has only his claws.' "That's enough, Inuyasha. You've been slashing that post for hours."  
  
Indeed, the sun had shifted from late afternoon to mid evening during their training session. In a blur of silver and red, the pup leapt into his father's arms. A yawn escaped him, followed closely by his stomach growling.  
  
"You'll have training every day. Remember this, Inuyasha. What you do long before a battle can influence its outcome." Inutaisho began walking to the great house while carrying his son.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to one side inquisitively, accepting his father's decision. He was young and would learn as his brother had before him. 


	4. To the Battle

The Time Has Come Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Months had passed and finally he could no longer ignore the threat. The scent of smoke was on the wind constantly these days. Villagers had been crying out to him for help, as well as to other lords. Inutaisho growled softly as he glared over the horizon. Black smoke billowed from the mountains and hid the sun for much of the morning which was causing many plants to die.  
  
Hikari came up behind him on the balcony then wrapped her arms around him. "Be safe, my love. There is much Inuyasha must learn." She placed her head on the back of his shoulder as she continued to hold him. Fear built up in her, a fear that she stubbornly held back from him. He needed encouragement, not indecision.  
  
A fluffy silver-white tail wrapped around her affectionately. "That can't be guaranteed, Hikari. What have your dreams shown you?" He concentrated on her scent, preferring it to the stench of smoke rising on the wind. Such a stench choked him, whereas her scent seemed to be washing the air clean of all evil.  
  
"Terrible danger. The dragon's power is great. He has few weak points. There is a good chance you could be killed." Tears built up and trembled in violet eyes. 'I don't want to loose him, but this dragon is too strong.' She buried her face in his haori, trying to hide from the inevitable. She knew he could very well die, but that was only a possibility.  
  
His voice broke through her thoughts in a comforting rumble. "What you see doesn't always come to pass. Have faith, koi." Inutaisho turned around in her loose grip, lifted her face and gently cupped her cheek in his clawed hand. She had been unusually emotional lately, and her scent was off. Maybe...that had to be it. All the more reason for him to go. "I will come back to you." The taiyoukai flicked a tiny youkai off his shoulder. "Myoga, do you know anything of Ryokotsuei?"  
  
The flea stuttered for a few minutes. What he knew wasn't all that good. "Not much, my lord. Piercing his heart should kill him, but that isn't a guarantee." He stared at the ground, making an arc with his toes in his unease.  
  
The taiyoukai left, heading into the house, pulling Hikari along with him. Silently, he entered his napping son's room and walked to his bedside. Inutaisho gazed at his sleeping son, golden eyes thoughtful. 'She's right, he has much to learn. I know my chances for surviving this battle are slim, so I've prepared my tomb. I hope I won't be needing it so soon.' "I must go now." He released Hikari from his tail then pulled her into his arms. The taiyoukai placed a lingering kiss on her lips before turning and leaving. The image of his young son laying on his futon in a silent nap was one of peace; one that he would fight to protect.  
  
Sesshomaru met him in the hall, halting all forward progress. "Tousan, for once I agree with Lady Hikari. You must be careful." he declared. His golden eyes were trained on his father in concern. There was little that could strike fear or concern in the hearts of the inu youkai, but the risk of loosing a family member was enough to get even the most stoic of them to show emotion.  
  
"I'm always careful when it comes to battle." Inutaisho sighed, running his hand over his face. "Sesshomaru, there's a good chance that I won't come out of this battle alive. You have to be prepared to take over lordship of the Western Lands." His tone was sure and steady, but inside, he was far from the fearless warrior he displayed. His elder son's reaction showed that he cared, even though he sometimes didn't act it. Hikari had influenced him.  
  
"Tousan, don't talk like that! You'll rule the Western Lands for a long time to come!" His tone was full of shock and disbelief that his father would have such little faith in himself.  
  
"Ryukotsuei is a powerful opponent. That much I am certain of." The taiyouaki walked out of his home, feeling a nagging suspicion that he'd never walk the halls again. He shook his head to dispel the sensation. This wasn't the time for uncertainty or hesitation. Golden eyes softened as he noticed Hikari standing on the balcony, gazing at him with tear-softened eyes. He met her gaze in a fond farewell; a good-bye until they were together again.  
  
He shifted to the large dog that was his beast form in front of her, as he had for a while now. With a bark of farewell, he took off running. Inutaisho kept the smoke scent in his face so he would know if he were going in the wrong direction. If it stayed strong, then he was heading for the right place. He thought of what he should do to this dragon, who came from nowhere and disturbed the peace of the lands. Suddenly, a startled yelp escaped him as an ox youkai landed in front of him. He dug his claws into the earth and leaned back to halt his forward motion.  
  
Sunlight filled the meadow, glinting off silver-white fur and reflecting off of the gleaming fur of the ox. Dust settled to the ground, allowing for a clear view of the one who had come with the ox.  
  
"Running off into danger again, Lord Inutaisho?" Toto-sai queried. He blinked large eyes at the dog lord as he composed himself enough to transform.  
  
Inutaisho shook his head as he resumed his human shape. "You could say that. Unfortunately, I'm the only one with enough strength to battle this dragon." Again, a compulsion came over him. The taiyoukai drew both swords and scabbards from the band of his hamaka and handed them to the sword smith. "If the worst should happen, give Tetsusaiga to my younger son and Tenseiga to the other."  
  
Toto-sai held both blades, shocked. 'What's going through his mind? He'll beat that dragon for sure.' Silently, he nodded and watched the transformation again. How could that dragon beat him? He was the greatest warrior of his time; not even the panther tribe had been able to defeat him. Surly nothing was that strong.  
  
The taiyoukai sneezed as the scent of soot dramatically increased then he began running for the mountains again. 'I wish I had his confidence. This time, my enemy may over power me.' Villages blurred passed him as he continued to run, his passage causing dust to swirl on the wind. These villages had once been thriving farming communities.  
  
Now all was barren and wasted; the huts were blackened in places from the fires ignited by the dragon. What life remained was hardy and cunning. The earth beneath his thudding paws carried the faint hope of life renewed. All their hopes and dreams rested on him. 'What was it that Hikari said? It was so long ago... Ah, yes. I wish that all would be well, but wishes cannot come true unless acted upon. My dream was for love, and I found that with you. Whatever comes of it I will gladly accept for my life without you wouldn't have been one.' As those words echoed in his mind, he knew that even if he died, he would take the dragon down.  
  
Inutaisho continued his frantic race into the mountains, managing to keep himself from sneezing. Fire, soot, and ash increased dramatically as he ran along. Hardy mountain plants were sorched, burnt to a crisp or even ashes. Baked rock was ready to shatter at the least provision. Such was a disaster; one that would destroy the lives of many if it was allowed to go unpunished. 


	5. To the Death

The Time Has Come Golden Foxfyre  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryukotsuei crushed a boulder in his talons, soulless red eyes rolling as he lifted his nose to the wind. Clouds obscured the sun as the wind ruffled his shock-white mane. He was bored with the destruction and weak opponents. Far to one side, lay the mangled bodies of the wolf youkai he had ousted. They put up a good fight, but... 'Those idiots. Even dreaming that they could challenge me was sheer stupidity.'  
  
A new scent upon the wind caught his attention. It was strong, powerful even. Powerful enough that its owner could give him a real challenge. The scent was reminiscent of wind, pine trees and sea salt. But what really set it apart was the healing the aura seemed to exude, one that influenced the scent he caught. 'An inu youkai? What is he thinking? The wolves didn't stand a chance, so he won't either.'  
  
Suddenly, a howl floated through the air, seeming to chase the clouds away. This howl held an authority over youkai that only a demon lord could possess. There was a silvery-white flash over the horizon, moving swiftly over ash gray stone. Another howl erupted, a clear challenge to the dragon laying in wait. The inu youkai raced over, then leapt over the boulders that had been crushed by the bored Ryukotsuei. He landed in front of the dragon with a snarl.  
  
Red eyes took in the silvery-white coat, the fluffy tail and enraged snarl. The inu youkai's hackles were raised and his ears were pressed flat against his head. He sank into a lower crouch, ready to spring at a moment's notice. Finally, Ryukotsuei noticed the red waxing crescent moon emblazoned on the dog's forehead.  
  
He laughed. "What can you do to me, dog? You can't harm my body! It is indestructible!"  
  
A warning growl came from the inu youkai as he sank his claws into the earth beneath him. 'I could do more to you than you think. Invading these lands is not done lightly.' His tail lashed from side to side as his lips were pulled even further off of his teeth. Sparks of red began to dance in the gold of his eyes, signaling the anger that brimmed under the surface.  
  
Again, Ryukotsuei laughed. "So, you are Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands. I was wondering when you would come." He opened his dragon mouth, energy gathering there. The large sphere was launched.  
  
Inutaisho leapt away from the blast with great speed. It exploded behind him when it struck the mountainside. The taiyoukai lunged, scraping his claws against rock-hard scales. He whirled around and sank his teeth into the dragon's scales just behind his head. The inu youkai grabbed onto the beast's neck with his claws as he held on.  
  
"You mangy mutt!!!" Ryukotsuei shook his head about, trying to dislodge the youkai holding onto him in a fairly vulnerable place. Suddenly, the scales tore; sending the white dog into the mountainside with a crash like thunder. A large talon pinned him to the ground, cracking the rock even more and causing the youkai's ribs to groan in protest. Energy crackled around the dragon's snout. "You're such a bastard!"  
  
A resounding bark came from the dog, driving the dragon back in shock and causing him to snap his mouth shut. The energy dissipated with a sizzle like lightning. Inutaisho twisted his head around and sank his teeth into the leg that pinned him. The dragon pulled back in shock, then there was a sickening crack. Part of the dog's fang had remained in the superficial wound; which would now slow him down because of the pain radiating from it.  
  
Inutaisho shook his head and leapt away from the crater created by his impact. A deadly growl escaped him; for Ryukotsuei had greatly angered him. The youkai landed on an angled slab of rock, sinking into an attack crouch. 'There is too much at stake for me to be beaten by the likes of you.' His sudden leap startled the dragon. Two large bodies collided with a sound like an eruption. The impact forced Ryukotsuei back, crashing into the mountain behind him. Four parallel slashes struck down his nose, weeping blood fell from them. 'Looks like you aren't as invulnerable as you would lead us to believe.' Red fury danced in the lord's eyes. He knew he had to finish this quickly, or a great price would be paid.  
  
A taloned foot struck out, catching him deeply along the ribs. Instantly, a pained howl escaped him. The taiyoukai hip checked the dragon, forcing him away. He panted, feeling the extent of the wound he now bore. This was much worse than the snapped tooth and minor abrasions he wore from crashing to the ground multiple times.  
  
"You are much more vulnerable than I." Energy crackled around the dragon's snout again. He was enjoying the battle; finding his skills challenged by one who wasn't the conventional demon lord. "This time I won't miss." 'I can't believe he managed to harm this body. What is giving him such strength?'  
  
Inutaisho barked sharply, leaping away from his position. 'This wound is deep. I can't afford another.' Again, the attack exploded behind him, but nearly knocked him off balance. He landed with a snarl, glaring at the beast he was fighting. This was no friendly match, but a battle to the death of one or both. He dodged another attack, then proceeded to body slam the dragon yet again.  
  
The taiyoukai dodged the bite aimed at him, then lashed out with his claws, catching the dragon's eye. Then he whirled around and bit his throat before leaping back. The scales there were weaker, but still too strong for him to bite through in one try. 'I have too much to loose, should he win. I must keep my family safe.' Again, he attacked, with a fierce bark. His claws scored a direct hit on the scales over the beast's heart.  
  
Ryukotsuei reeled back, startled by the unexpected pain. What had that dog hit to cause such agony? It didn't make any sense. His body was indestructible, yet he felt like something was trying to rip out his very soul. Then he noticed the blood welling from the deep cut over his heart. 'Damn it, the armour is weakest there. How did that dog know? I can't let him do it again.' He released another orb of energy that was dodged with the same grace and ease as the ones before it. 'I don't get it. With that wound, he should be slowed down some. Is he ignoring his body? That will only get him killed! And I will do the killing!!!!!' 


	6. Aftermath

The Time Has Come Golden Foxfyre

Chapter 6

Ryukotsuei roared angrily. 'This dog is more trouble than he's worth. I must kill him now.' He lashed out with his tail. Gray scales, harder than steel over top of iron hard flesh flew through the air with an intent to kill.

Inutaisho leapt away, feeling something deep within the wound tear. A sickening sound came from the wound along with a sudden wash of searing pain. He muffled a pained yelp then snarled. The dragon was wearing his patience thin. Inutaisho lunged with a snarl. His claws scored the flesh over the dragon's heart yet again.

Suddenly an energy blast hit his side, hotter than the hottest flame he had ever felt, yet freezing cold. The taiyoukai went tumbling; struggling to control his motion. The dragon panted as the inu youkai stumbled back to his paws. 'I can't let him get to my heart. That could be the end of me. He's far to clever a fighter to not have noticed.'

A strangled cough cleared the blood from Inutaisho's throat. It fell to the ground in crimson splashes, staining silver-white fur and dazzling white teeth the red of blood. 'You were so calm when I had you in a strangle hold, but now you seem panicked. I guess you have something to hide.' He sank into a crouch, preparing to leap into motion once again. The images of who he needed to protect swam through his mind; thus strengthening his resolve.

"Damn you, dog!" Ryukotsuei roared. With intense effort, he brought the rage that made him see red under control. 'I can't fly into a blind rage. Blood rages on my part may be beneficial to that dog. It will be far more deadly to me than to him.'

The taiyoukai felt a slight pinch behind his ear. 'What is it, Myoga?' He dodged another blow, then bit the dragon's leg. Ryukotsuei pulled back, yanking a fang out of his mouth. Inutaisho ignored the pain he felt, the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him. There was so much he had to do, and he wouldn't let a dragon stop him.

"My lord, you can't possibly beat him without the Tetsusaiga!" the flea squeaked. Panic was rolling off of him in waves; he was scared so badly that he could pass out right there.

Inutaisho body slammed the dragon, back-kicking him into another mountain. 'I've noticed.' He dodged another wind whistling tail lash, slicing deeply into the flesh with his claws. He was relieved that the little amount of venom he had could cause such harm to the dragon. 'I have to wear him down more before I can perform a sealing. Get off, Myoga. The barest flick of jyaki from him could kill you.' He felt his retainer leap off, then turned to face the dragon again. 'My friend, watch after Inuyasha.'

Ryukotsuei roared and bit the taiyoukai. Fortunately, for his opponent, he misjudged the distance and his jaws snapped together with a sound like a volcanic eruption. His fangs barely grazed the silvery fur on the dog's back.

Inutaisho turned with a snarl, lunging at the dragon. They struck the mountainside with the sound of thunder, sending boulders and other debris flying into the air. Such a sound nearly drowned out the roars and growls of the combatants.

As the boulders fell from the air, the two continued to bite, slash and shove. Wounds wept a rain of blood onto the ground below, sending up a steam from what was held within. Finally, the dragon threw off the taiyoukai. He moved to kill him when he felt a searing pain in his chest. There was a claw through his heart! He was pinned to the mountain! What was that dog trying to do?

Inutaisho coughed harshly, bringing up blood from his lungs. Silvery-white ears, splattered with crimson blood, turned to the dragon. 'He's confused. I wish I could have been able to do more, or at least come out of this battle without fatal wounds.'

"What have you done to me, you mutt?!" Ryukotsuei demanded. Rage flickered in his dark red eyes as he strained against the claw pinning him. His roars were causing the clouds to gather once more, lightning striking the ground around them.

Still, the dog stood proud, unmoving as the beast continued to threaten and thrash. Molten gold eyes turned to the dragon and a voice sounded in his mind. 'By my claw through your chest, bind the power of your beast. Darkness claims the waking mind to hide you from all life's time. Never again will your eyes see a land alive.'

Ryukotsuei froze in mid-struggle. As the spell took hold, slate gray eyelids closed over fiery eyes. "Damn you, dog!" he cried once more. The eyes on the mask slid shut and, with one final shudder, the spell sealed him. A desolate wind blew through the valley, stirring dust into the air again. Sunlight broke through the clouds, illuminating the scene. Inutaisho stood triumphant over his foe, but at what cost?

His body was battered, covered in lacerations, punctures and blood. He was missing two of his fangs. One claw pinned the evil creature, and his paw pads were covered in blisters. The red of anger slowly faded from his eyes, leaving them his normal molten gold color. He sniffed the air, to see if the spell was strong enough to hold him. Inutaisho nodded in satisfaction. That dragon wouldn't bother anyone for many years.

At last, his family was safe. Inutaisho felt pain flood through him, sudden and fierce. It was like he was being burned alive through each wound he had been dealt. He fell to the ground with a resounding crash. Blood pooled around him, each beat of his heart giving more of the living liquid to the ground. His energy nearly spent, he reverted to his humanoid form. A soft moan escaped him as blackness swam through his vision.

Before darkness obliterated rational thought, he noticed something green in the blue of the sky. Ah-Un was approaching, rapidly. On the beast's back was his firstborn, Sesshomaru. They continued to get closer, urgency oozing from their very being. This wasn't something that either wanted to see, but had to know.

A soft thud reached his ears before his hearing grew muddy. "Tousan!" Sesshomaru cried, his voice sounding distant. "Kami-sama, she was right. Hang on!" The young lord tightly bound his father's wounds before hoisting him onto the dragon-like youkai. They took to the sky, flying deep into the Western Lands. One dying, the other hoping for a miracle. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Time Has Come Golden Foxfyre

Disclaimer:Staring at the ashes from clothing: Guess I overdid it. Still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7

Awareness gradually returned to the taiyoukai. First the sounds of servants rushing everywhere and a crackling fire reached his ears. Then the nearby scent of his mate made him aware of the return of his sense of smell. Fiery pain lanced through his body; a pain that was borne from unhealing wounds. He moaned in pain, such a sound rarely heard from him.

"Inutaisho!" Hikari cried, pleased surprise coloring her voice. She watched as his golden eyes opened and she briefly tightened her grip on his arm as she turned to one of the servants still in the room. "Yuki, get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Tell them that their father is awake."

The small forest youkai bowed. "Right away, m'lady." There was a flurry of black as the youkai retreated. Her footsteps faded down the hall, leaving the two of them alone.

Inutaisho coughed. His throat was as dry as the desert. Every breath hurt, and sounds were impossible at this point. Hikari gently lifted his head, pressing a cup of water to his lips. Cool, blessed water flowed into his mouth then down his throat. Finally, he was moist enough to speak. Golden eyes met violet; reading the sorrowful depths. He managed to lift one clawed hand to touch her cheek. Faint trembles ran through his arm from the effort of the motion. 

"I see that you know the severity of this wound." His claws lightly trailed over her skin. "Don't cry, Hikari. Inuyasha will be well-looked after." Inutaisho's hand fell back to the bed, the very effort of staying in contact with her exhausting.

Tears still trembled in violet eyes; tears that weren't allowed to fall. Seeing her cry was devastating to him, so she would hold them back.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha raced into the room; catching the unwelcome scent of death hovering around their father. Three pairs of golden eyes met, the youngest ones holding tears. Inuyasha crawled onto the bed and snuggled into his father's side, trying to deny what his nose was telling him. His father couldn't be dying. An arm wrapped around him in a comforting manner.

Finally, the elder son found his voice. "Tousan, why?" He was having a hard time keeping an emotionless mask in place. He never thought he would have to take over so soon. 'I'm not ready, no matter what he says. I'm too young.'

"Sesshomaru, if I didn't stop Ryokotsusei, he would've gone on killing. That dragon would've caused too much death and suffering, not only to mortals, but to youkai as well." There was something in his son's demeanor that let him know that he was doubting himself. "You are ready, Sesshomaru." His gaze then took in their reactions to his scent.

Suddenly, stricken golden eyes turned to the taiyoukai. Inuyasha snuggled further into his father's side. "Tousan, don't go!" His voice was close to a sob as it caught in his throat.

A comforting growl escaped Inutaisho. "I'll always be with you, Inuyasha." His gaze traveled to Sesshomaru, obviously including his elder son as well. "You'll never forget me, for whenever you see your reflection, you see a part of me."

Both soon were taken away, one to prepare for his upcoming duties, the other for a nap. A glimmer of humor sparkled in the taiyoukai. His youngest son was plain cranky without an afternoon nap that left him basking in the sun.

Inutaisho reached for Hikari, his hand searching over the blankets in a slow and halting motion. Her hand met his, halting his quest before it took too much of his strength. His slowly dimming vision caught her tears reflecting the flickering light of the fire. "Why are you crying?"

"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," she murmured tearfully, "but now yours is being cut short." One hand fisted in her kimono as tears continued to stream down her face. Finally, she lifted the hand she held in hers then pressed it to her abdomen. "This is also why I cry. Our baby will never know a father."

The effort of thinking was quickly becoming too painful and too difficult. With trembling arms, he pulled his mate down then pressed a kiss to her lips. "Never forget me." he whispered after releasing her. Life's final breath escaped his body. Instantly, every inu youkai in the area howled in mourning. Lord Inutaisho was gone, dead from a dragon-inflicted wound.

A sharp pain lanced through the years-old bite mark on her shoulder. Hikari bit her lip to keep in a pain-filled, despaired cry. Her mate was taken from her, but by the gods, her dignity would remain. It wouldn't be appropriate for the mate of the late Lord of the Western Lands to dissolve into tears over his body. Later, when she was alone, would she release the pain she held deep inside.

The shoji was violently thrown open then shattered against the wall. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed in. Tears trembled in both pairs of eyes and they were whimpering like puppies. This was a terrible blow. The young lord, his brother and stepmother were now without the force that bound them together in the earliest days. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Time Has Come Golden Foxfyre

Disclaimer: Whatever would make you think that I own Inuyasha? As much as I'd like to, I don't. Satisfied:Glares at lawyers, eyes flashing a deep blue in anger.:

Chapter 8

Inuyasha buried his head under his blankets, trying to drown out the sounds of arguing. It had been three long agonizing months since his father had died; three lonely months in which his brother had been distant, as cold as a winter's night. Now, the young lord arguing with Hikari. The poor pup couldn't take much more of this, or the pain that radiated from his left eye.

Suddenly, he was lifted from his bedding by his mother's arms. "If that is what you wish, Sesshomaru, so be it. Someday, you'll get over your anger at us. When that day comes, I pray your brother will forgive you." She walked out of the room, securely holding her son in her arms.

"That hanyou filth," he snarled, "is a disgrace. Get out of here."

Tears filled Inuyasha's eyes at those words. What had happened to the brother he played with in the courtyard, the one that protected him from his mortal grandfather, the brother that comforted him when other children ganged up on him? How could such a loving and devoted brother become a cold-hearted bastard?

Violet eyes flared with anger, but Hikari reined it in. It would do no good for her to purify her stepson, for that would leave the Western Lands without a trained leader. "Would you let us gather our belongings?" Her voice was weary, weary of the constant strain that had appeared in the household with the death of her mate.

"Be quick." Sesshomaru curtly commanded. He turned and stalked off, growling under his breath. 'If Tousan hadn't mated that wretch or produced that hanyou, Ryukotsuei never would've come. It's their fault that he died.'

Hikari sighed as she finished packing what little they had. Then she caught her son's tearful golden gaze. The poor pup seemed traumatized by more that just his father's death.

"Kasan, why is he being so mean?" Sobbing laced Inuyasha's voice, sobs that he refused to release along with the tears he refused to let fall.

Hikari sighed again. "Lord Sesshomaru is upset. What happened to your father hit all of us hard." she explained as they exited the palace. Once they were passed the outer hei, she lifted her son then placed him on the gray mare her brother had sent. She mounted behind him, lightly wrapping an arm around his waist.

The mare broke into a steady, smooth-flowing trot that ate the miles between their old home and the forest before them. Inuyasha looked back, watching the castle fade into the distance, watching the only home he had ever known vanish. 'Why, Sesshomaru-niichan? You never called me such things before. I thought that you cared...' He faced front, tightening his hold on the mare.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to have a death grip on her." Hikari lightly teased. Her son relaxed at her words, but she could tell that he was greatly upset. She wished she could take his pain away, but the only thing that could do that and heal the wound that caused it was time. To distract him, she began pointing out various plants and explaining their medicinal purposes to him.

Finally, the pup pointed to a plant. "Kasan, isn't that the one you used on me when...the village children..."

She smiled sadly at the memory. "Yes, Inuyasha. But that plant must never be used on mortals. It is far too strong and could kill us. If you're ever hurt on the day of the new moon and it doesn't heal by nightfall, don't use that plant."

He absently nodded, running his claws through their mount's mane. Her color was so similar to his father's, even in the light of the nearly set sun. "When are we stopping, Kasan?" Curiosity laced his voice, undermined with pain.

"Not yet, we're much to close to the castle. Rest if you need to, I won't let you fall." Hikari declared.

An exhausted hanyou leaned against his mother. Was this what he would face all of his life now? This uncertainty of welcome? Trees continued to pass, then a flicker of light caught his attention. "Kasan, lights!" He pointed on tiny clawed finger in that direction.

"That's where we are going, Inuyasha. You've been there before, when you were very young."

Curious golden eyes turned in the direction of the light, watching as it seemingly grew closer and closer. Gradually, he could make out the outline of a small house that was well-kept and a woman out front, holding a lantern up as she searched the tree line for them.

Finally, the mare halted in the clearing with a tired snort. The dark-haired woman approached the left side of the horse. "Milady, I'm sorry to hear of your loss."

Hikari's violet eyes grew slightly stormy. "Your sorrow isn't needed, Ayumi, but I appreciate your sympathy." She handed Inuyasha to the woman.

Instantly, he was wide awake. This woman wasn't a part of his pack, and therefore not to be trusted. He growled softly, a warning that was felt and not heard.

Ayumi instantly set him down. "I mean you no harm, young master." 'Not yet, anyway. What was Hikari thinking? Why didn't she end the pregnancy? This abomination was born into the world and now must be removed from it.'

Silvery-white ears went flat and his growl became audible. He didn't trust this woman. There was something about her that put him on edge.

"Inuyasha!" Hikari scolded, grabbing the scruff of his neck and giving him a shake. "Behave!"

Instantly, his lips closed over his teeth and golden eyes widened. A submissive whine escaped him just before his mother released his neck. 'Why did Kasan do that right in front of her? Can't she tell that this woman is trouble?'

"No harm's done, m'lady." Ayumi declared as she took the horse. "The house is ready for you, and I will take care of your mount."

Inuyasha clung to his mother's kimono as they entered the house. Faint scents instantly reached his nose. His mother's, his father's, and his. This place was one they had visited frequently for the first few months after his birth, but nothing about it was familiar. Absolutely nothing. He whined as she put him to bed, clinging to her so tightly that her kimono would rip on his claws if she pulled away.

"Sleep, my son." Hikari urged. Inuyasha shook his head, fear rife in his golden eyes. She smoothed his silver-white hair, humming softly to ease his fears. Then she remembered the lullaby her mother had used when she had the night terrors. Hopefully, it would work on him.

"Sleep, my little one,  
For the day is done.

The sun has gone to bed,  
And the moon come out instead.

By the light of this night are you safe in my arms,  
No harm shall come while you sleep soundly.

The night may be long, But day shall come along Again.

Peace, my little one,  
Sleep while the night is young."

Golden eyes slowly closed as sleep stole over him. Hikari eased his claws from her clothes then covered him from the night's chill. Afterwards, she stared out the window, silent tears streaming down her face. 


End file.
